Fiberglass or metal stepladders are commonly formed with opposed channel-shaped side rails having bases defining the outer side rails of the ladder with inwardly projecting flanges between which the rungs or steps are mounted. In carrying such a ladder the arm of the person carrying the ladder extends through the space between opposing rails and the edges of the flanges of the side rails are supported on the shoulder of the person carrying the rail. As the flanges are relatively thin and the edges of the flanges are flat, the weight of the supported ladder on the curved top of the shoulder of the person carrying the rail is concentrated uncomfortably at very small contact locations.
To render the support of a ladder more comfortable and, therefore, more transportable over extended distances, ladder carrying devices or attachments have been devised for mounting on the side rails of stepladders with cushioned and/or curved shoulder engaging surfaces. These have various ways of attachment to ladders, such as velcro or clamping sides or other somewhat complicated means.